Claudette's Ex-boyfriend
by DogDrawler
Summary: Believing it is her fault, Claudette vows to never love again. But how long can a wolf addicted to romance live if she refuses to bathe, socialize, and eat? Join Stinky, the pack's new leader, as he will take matters into his own paws if he wants his little sister to be happy again. This is the long awaited second sequel to Claudette's Crush.
1. Claudette's Ex-boyfriend

Claudette's Ex-boyfriend by DogDrawler **(written from December 13th to December 31st, 2015) Rated T for language.**

 **On the eighth day of spring...**

It was once a personal victory, justified under the acknowledgment that rippled within it. Considering the passion and determination she had for him, it was ironic from how quickly he grew to resent her in spite of it. The irony also came from the fact that it was caused by overprotecting their relationship while also condemning her father for overprotecting her. And in a surprising twist of unpredictable variants and plausible events, she was arguably right back where she started: a single she-wolf wanting to be loved and addicted to its perks.

It started out grand, but over time it decayed from her faults. They were something special, for they called each other their "special ones." Out of many, their relationship survived and seemed like it would prevail, but decomposition cannot be stopped in this sense. And the world fell into loneliness once more. How can one reignite this cold fire? No one can be sure now. As darkness ascends, the light is forced to become hope. And one can only hope that at least perseverance awaits in the upcoming time. One can only hope...

Once the most seemingly prosperous couple in all of Jasper, Claudette and Fleet perhaps lay waste to an almost completely unimaginable future.

* * *

 **Stinky's Point of View**

Being pack leader has been a lot harder than I originally thought. Sure, you get the common generosity from the wolves and the ability to extend your power to the far reaches of the valley, but there is much weight on your shoulders. Much, much weight.

I came in the pack leader's den to hopefully make some sort of difference; I was bent on being the best I could be like my grandfather before me. But I don't think anybody could prepare me for Claudette. She is an entirely different category of problems...

To put in simple terms, I'm starting to regret letting my sister hook up with that Alpha from the North on the night of my inauguration. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised for my sister is a pretty unpredictable wolf like my brother is, so I guess something like this was probably doomed from the start. Wolves here, including my mother always wonder why I'm not very interested in finding a partner. Well, Claudette gives me an example why. First, relationships usually don't last forever, and when they die, they go out with a lasting bang. Claudette is currently in that condition, and I think you guys know what I'm talking about. You know, those breakups that have the she-wolves moping around and, of coarse, crying out their sorrows in an effort to somehow bring themselves to a better time when in fact they're actually doing the opposite. Yeah...

I bring this up because I'm visiting my little sister right now. And no, not because I want to. See, my mother, Kate and I thought of this plan to help Claudette get out of the mud. Basically, every few days me and Runt have to go to her den and try to cheer her up any way we can. Apparently, Mom's afraid that this predicament is going to scar her if we don't do anything to help, and frankly, I agree.

Upon coming into her den, I encountered the strangest and most disgusting smell that I've ever bared. It hit me like a solid wall. Not only that, but there was hair particles floating all over the place. I felt the need to sneeze three consecutive times, followed by a dry cough. Somehow, Runt and Mom, who were in the den already, seemed almost unaffected by it.

Runt and Mom were sitting behind Claudette. She was laying on her side in a tight furry ball, inside a low corner. Her fur looked matted and just... dark brown from what I can only assume is dirt. The low-lying corner she was in was where all the liquids of the den ended up due to gravity, so her body was in a small puddle of something yellowish in color, but, really, I didn't want to find out. Clearly, Fleet did a number on Claudette.

"Sweetie, we only want what's best for you. The fact that we came inside this disgusting place only further shows that we care about your well-being," said Mom. There was no reply.

"I don't know about you guys," said Runt, "but it doesn't smell that bad in here." Mom punched Runt in his left shoulder.

"Claudette, look me in the eyes. I know you can do it. You're an Alpha. Act like one. Do you want to be some scrawny Omega? Unattractively thin and bony?"

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" yelled Runt. I shushed him. Omegas. Some of them just don't have any decency or in Runt's case, likability.

"Wait," I said to Mom, realizing something. "Is she not eating?"

"She's not doing anything! It's ridiculous! No bathing, no socializing, no eating. Nothing. That's why we have to help her out of her funk. It's stupid, unwolflike, and just plain unhealthy. I hate to see my daughter like this, brought down by a probably stupid relationship. You and I both know she is more than this."

"I do," I replied. "However, I don't think Claudette's going to be very responsive to us. She has a very hard spirit."

"I hope she is responsive," said Runt. "I'm missing playtime with my friends for this! Plus, having my sister down in the dumps is kinda' embarrassing."

Suddenly, of all wolves, Magril showed up inside the den. I was definitely not expecting her, but when she sat next to Runt, I felt dumb because of it.

"Hey, Magril! So glad you could come!" Runt was grinning while she whispered in his ear. "What's that? Oh, Claudette is like this because she broke up with your brother." Magril's eyes widened, and she put one of her front paws on her mouth.

"Actually, it was the other way around," Claudette groaned.

"Have mercy, she speaks!" said Kate excitedly while putting a paw on her chest. "Thank goodness." She was relieved. Claudette started making groaning noises.

"Are you okay, sis'?" asked Runt

"Can somebody slap him." I hit him in the back of the head. Luckily, Claudette still seemed to be herself.

"Sweetie, can you please speak to me?" Mom cooed. "Do you need us to be alone? I can get them out."

"Hey guys?"

"WHAT?!" Me and Mom yelled simultaneously. Runt froze in place and shivered.

"Umm... Magril says she wants to talk to Claudette."

"Uh, sure... Be my guest." Mom got out of the way as Magril came to Claudette with a smug look on her face. I've come realize I've never really seen Magril without a smug look on her face. Interesting...

The grey wolf came very close to my sister and started whispering in her ear that was open straight up. I knew that Claudette was listening for she eventually made both her ears erect. I couldn't see, but I'm willing to bet that her eyes were probably open too.

"Wait, what?!" Claudette got her head up from the moist ground and looked at Runt. This was the first time anyone's ever seen her face in awhile. In all honesty, I think I saw it too soon. The entire left side of her face was wet and dark brownish. I could tell the liquid on her face was dripping on Magril's paws. Continuing her smug grin, she giggled as Claudette looked kind of angry. I don't blame her. The fact that Runt has a "special one" now and not Claudette herself was especially unforeseeable. No one can have predicted that. No one.

I looked at Mom who seemed pretty shaken up by her daughter's appearance. Like **really** shaken up. It was like she had seen a monster who scared her. I guess everybody has their own poison. For me, the smell alone is potent enough.

"Claudette!" Runt yelled. He ran and gave his sis' a big hug unaware of what grossness he might of just contracted. "I like the new look!" She frowned and rolled her eyes while I cleared my throat.

"Just look at you... You're more than a mess..."

"I think she's knows that," I said to my mother. Claudette then stood up finally.

"Where's Dad?" she asked.

"I uhh... don't know. I told your father to come."

"...He's probably with his Omega friends...*sniff*...unaffected by the damage he has done..." Claudette started wiping away her tears that soaked almost her whole face.

"Now, now," said Kate. "Don't point any paws. This isn't anybody's fault. It's just a bad turn of events."

"That would have been avoided if it wasn't for him! Don't you see, Mom? Dad wants me to be lonely because he doesn't give two tails about me!"

"CLAUDETTE! Don't you take that tone with me young she-wolf!" Kate and Claudette's eyes locked. Their noses were two inches from each other. They were both standing tall and with their tails high. "Now... I don't claim to know what your father's intentions might be nor do I necessarily encourage it, but you will abide by our rules and leave the rule-making to us. If there's a problem, I'll talk to him about it. Meanwhile, the biggest problem to me is the one staring into my eyes right now." More tears came down Claudette's eyes, replacing the ones she had wiped away. I think Mom might've done more bad than good.

"Umm, well, this is awkward," said Runt. Magril nodded.

"So... do you want to clean yourself up, act like an Alpha, and forget about this nonsense or do you want to revent back into your sad reality and mope all day long?" Claudette looked away, showing disrespect to Mom. Mom began to look like she was about to cry. "I only want what's best for you," she whispered gently. She gave Claudette an unexpected hug and kiss on the cheek then quickly left. I heard her crying as soon as she left the mouth of the cave. I sat next to a wall, a foot away from sis' who looked at me as Runt and Magril left with unhappy expressions. This caused sis' to bring her heart out in song. She appeared hopeless.

 **(Howling Starts)**

 **Here I am**  
 **Staring at the blue sky**  
 **Wishing you would understand**  
 **Why I couldn't say goodbye**

 **You hold a place in my heart**  
 **An angel in disguise**  
 **Inspiration to art**  
 **You're the diamond I have to find**

 **I'm lookin'**  
 **Don't worry**

 **I'm chasin'**  
 **Can you see**

 **You're out there**  
 **Just wait**  
 **I am searching for your love**  
 **I am searching for your love**

 **You are my beginning**  
 **And will be my end**  
 **You make life worth preserving**  
 **Your love is what mends**

 **You're the path I want to follow**  
 **Living timeless memories**  
 **An epic to be told**  
 **Together, making dreams**

 **I'm lookin'**  
 **Don't worry, yeah**

 **I'm chasing**  
 **Can you see, yeah**

 **You're out there**  
 **Just wait**  
 **I am searching for your love**  
 **I am searching for your love**

 **Oh, I need you**  
 **Nothing compares to you**  
 **The Proxima in my sky**  
 **And never will I say goodbye**

 **I'm lookin'**  
 **Don't worry, yeah**

 **I'm chasing**  
 **Can you see, yeah**

 **You're out there**  
 **Please wait**  
 **I am searching for your love**  
 **I am searching for your love**

 **(Howling Stops)**

I was alone with Claudette. And she knew that was no accident.

"Why're you still here?" she asked me. "Don't you have some place to be?"

"*sigh* The reason I'm here... is because I'm a pack leader whose main priority is the safety of my wolves. Plus, I'm your brother who cares for your well-being." Claudette kept her serious face. She knew that I cared for her, but she seemed unconvinced that I could possibly help her.

"You're an Alpha," she replied.

"I'm your brother," I repeated. "You should be lucky."

"Lucky for what?!" she snapped.

"That you have wolves who care! I care! But you already know that..."

"*sniff* ...Dad doesn't care..."

"He does. He just... doesn't know that much about she-wolves your age."

"Then why did he push me away?! I was his age when he fell in love with Mom... *sniff* How come... *sniff* ...I don't get to enjoy life?" Claudette fell to the dirty ground and started bawling like a pup. "*sniff* It's not fair!" she sobbed. "Whatever happened to Dad being the 'fun-loving" Omega Mom always talked about?" Her front paws where covering her eyes perhaps to hide how emotionally vulnerable she really was. It was horrifying to see her like this, enclosed in a metaphorical cage that could only probably be opened by the very thing that put her in it in the first place. What must it be like to crawl into her coat and live the life of a young she-wolf addicted to her fantasies?

I was beginning to become desperate for my sis'. Let's face it: she's never going to change. No wolf deserves to live like this. I was going to have to take matters into my own paws whether our parents liked it or not. It's been too long. I wanted to see my little sister happy again so I may rule in peace and satisfaction for all my wolves. And I'm going to have to find out what I need to do.

 **Later, at Humphrey and Kate's den...**

With determination in my heart, I managed to follow Mom with my incredible sense of smell and make it to my parents' small den which was not far from my own. I didn't come to go in the den, but rather just hear what my parents had to say about their only daughter.

"Hm. Hi honey," I heard my father say. His tone seemed too normal.

"Hey Humphrey. Um, I uhh... thought I notified you about our affairs with Claudette."

"Oh... That... Umm... Kate... Can I ask you something?" He changed the subject.

"Anything," she replied with curiosity in her voice.

"When do you think Claudette should be allowed to date?" I was surprised.

"Um, personally I think now's not a bad time, well, leaving out her breakup with Fleet that is."

"Nah-huh. Too early. If anything, this whole deal with Fleet only demonstrates my assumptions about it. I won't have it. The very idea of our only daughter falling into the position of being acquiescent to one's whims right now is too frightening to bear. I'm sorry."

"What about us, dear? We were once young souls." Mom's voice lightened.

"Exactly why it is dangerous."

"Was I tempted under your whims?" she asked.

"No, in fact, it was almost the opposite..."

"Humphrey..."

"Yes... I was so young that my youth clouded my vision and grew my desires to the point where it could've shattered the packs. Our love was won by luck in a previously unforgiving world."

"Humphrey... It was my decision..."

"What?" I grew confused.

"Look, honey, I probably didn't tell you because you weren't there, but... I confessed my love to you before that caribou herd came. I confessed it to both the East and West."

"How... how could you?" I sensed the awe in my father's words.

"Because I loved you then as I do now. We may have been young, but that doesn't mean it isn't right. Sometimes Humphrey life doesn't give you time to make your choices. Like they say in Alpha School when your hunting, 'If you sense the opportunity, don't let time be your enemy.'"

"But Claudette has a lot of time. She has her whole life ahead of her."

"Maybe, but it's pretty clear from the condition Claudette's in right now, she herself didn't think she had enough time."

"*sigh* I only want what's best for her."

"Then why do you deny her romance? You'll only pressure her to disobey us just as we were to our society. Isn't that what you don't want?"

"Oh... Kate. How about we just compromise? Is that fair?"

"Accepted."

"Claudette can't engage in romantic activity until Stinky decides to." My eyes widened. Deep down I knew that would be too late. I am a pack leader. My current activities almost prevent me from holding a relationship right now. I've barely settled in my new position at the moment and it would be suicide to clog it up more with someone trying to get to know me.

I assumed my parents were nodding as there was a silence.

"I'm happy that we were able to agree on something, honey." Certain noises suggested that they were hugging.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I guess I'm just an easily-frightened old Omega now."

"Hey... At least you'll always be my old Omega. Young or old. Impulsive or thoughtful. I love you for you."

"Aww... me too."

After hearing them kiss for like two minutes, I watched them leave their den in the direction towards Claudette's probably to tell her of the compromise. As the two came out, I hid myself behind some bushes. Mom wouldn't particularly be happy if she knew I eavesdropped on her and Dad.

Nearby I saw Runt and Magril making out strenuously with Runt's back against the outside wall of the den near the opening.

"Hm. Typical," I said.

 **Later, at the Northern Pack...**

Overhearing what Mom and Dad said, it is clear they care about Claudette; however, I don't think their choices are the most logical. To understand Claudette, you must comprehend her circumstances. And after doing many of my pack leader duties for the day, I have traveled all the way to the Northern Pack to understand one of them.

Fleet, I'm sure, is one of the most famous Alphas around here. Upon arrival, he wasn't that hard to find. Using my nose and the courtesy of some of the Northerners, I managed to find him at an Alpha meeting place near the center of the territory. I saw him all alone laying down next to a caribou carcass. It was really strange. While the rest of the Alphas were chatting and laughing their tails off in the background, Fleet looked unhappy.

"Oh... Stinky? Is that you? What a surprise that you're here." He bowed his head in respect for my higher status.

"No need to do that stuff," I told him. "I come to you as a friend."

"What is it?" he asked. My presence seemed to cheer him up.

"Well, it is pretty indisputable that you asked those Alpha friends of yours to leave you alone, so I came to see how you're doin'. Not so well, I suppose?" He looked at the ground.

"Yeah... I don't feel so hot..."

"Are you okay?" He shook his head slowly.

"I've uh... been feeling a little lonely, lately and... I don't really know why..."

"Lonely? Your friends, though..."

"To be honest, there is no guy friend I have that can replace the hole in my heart."

"Neither a girlfriend?" I suggested. He looked back at my eyes.

"Not likely..."

"You've been searching?"

"For another 'special one'? You have no idea how much I've tried."

"Tried, huh?" I joked.

"You remember Veronica, right?" he asked "The she-wolf with the one eye?" I looked back at those days as a Beta when we would often travel around the packs, hunting for food and coming across Alphas from other lands. Fleet's hunting team was the most successful in the valley. It was not uncommon for any other hunting team such as the one I was on to know all of their names by heart. Even today, they're really well known. I knew Veronica as Fleet's old right flanker.

"Yeah. I know her."

"I bet. She was really nice, had the one of the most gifted bodies... but she was as hollow as a log."

"Hm." I moved my eyes elsewhere and nodded for him.

"There was also Alice. She had a good family. Talked well. Old friend. Neighbor. But she only wanted the fame."

"It seems you are too famous for your own good."

"So it seems," he whispered.

"Would you... would you reconsider Claudette?"

"What did you say?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"I said... would you reconsider—?"

"DON'T YOU MENTION THAT NAME!" he screamed after pouncing on top of me like he was out for blood. He pinned me against the grass while I was scared half to death. Never in my life would I expect it. It was extremely absurd for anyone to do this to a pack leader so it was clear that he wasn't thinking about ranks when he practically attacked me. This was his emotional straightforward side.

"Geez! Fleet, calm down!"

"Don't you mention her! I'm done! Don't try to convince me otherwise! Did she set you up for this?!"

"No! No! I came on my own time! Do you really think I would sacrifice part of my tight schedule just for umm... her?" There was a short silence.

"I suppose not... then why are you suggesting her?!"

"It was just an idea! It wasn't suppose to be taken seriously. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because that she-wolf is crazy! Let's just say I'm allergic to nuts..."

"My sis' has always been that way. You can't change who she is."

"Stinky, I'm not dumb." He took his body off of mine. "I probably know more about her than you do."

"That's scary," I admitted. "But think about it... Isn't she the closest to the one you're looking for in a girl than any other she-wolf you have 'tried' to date?" He seemed taken aback by my question. The look on his face said it all.

"Proxima!" he yelled for one of his fellow Alphas a few yards behind him. She came and listened for his order.

"Do you mind escorting Stinky back to his pack. His territory requires maintenance." He stared into my eyes with a straight face while I got back on all fours. I chuckled when I realized the truth. Walking back to my pack, I looked back at him with a grin.

"Deep inside, you still have feelings for her... You just don't want to admit it... That's okay. You're secret's safe with me..."

 **Later, at Claudette's den...**

I came in, once again blasted by the smell I could hardly take. My sister was just sitting down, staring at the dirt wall. I sat directly behind her and leaned a little bit to see what she was looking at. That's when I noticed she had her left front paw on one of the roots of the tree that grew above our heads and held this den together; the roots supported the walls. But in front of my sister's face was mostly the stony part of the wall where a boulder was embedded deep in it. On the surface, lay the words I put down when she first moved here.

"You still remember this, right?" she asked, not turning her head back towards me. I knew now she was trying to hide her tears.

"Are you following it?" I answered with a question. She shook her head.

"I've taken a one hundred eighty degree turn on it."

"You wish to turn back?"

"I wish for the old days, way before graduation. When boys were nothing but cooties and the topic of truth or dare games... You were so boastful back then."

"Well... with a senior skill set—"

"Here you go again," she interrupted.

"Sorry."

"You were at least enjoyably boastful... I, though, was free from the grip of serious relationships where I could truly 'howl every day like the wolves' way.'"

"You might still have a chance to."

"What?" This time she turned her head back towards me. "What chance?"

"I uh... have an idea. It's pretty stupid, though." She turned her whole body.

"You want Fleet and me back together, don't you?!" I nodded. "Why, when this relationship is beyond you?"

"My top priority as a pack leader is the well-being of my fellow packmates, especially my family. And if you can't live without someone by your side, I won't violate my oath."

"Why Fleet then?"

"I still sense the fire between you two. It's dim, but it's still there. And I don't think there is another boy on Earth nor any punishment Dad or Mom could dream up that could help it, at least not that I know of at the moment. Basically, I have hope that there is at least the tiniest of chances that this may still work out."

"You were talking to Fleet, were you? What did he say about me?"

"He didn't want to mention your name, but he didn't want to admit that he still had feelings for you. He said after searching for the one, girl after girl, no one has been able to fill the hole in his heart. He didn't want to admit that you were the closest one so far."

"I knew it. He can't take my flaws."

"Then why don't you change?"

"I can't! I'm Claudette! It's a part of me. Just look at this mess on me! My crave for love is too powerful for me to stop it, so it's best I don't fight it, but rather go along with it."

"You didn't have to be a mess to be sad! You didn't have to starve yourself! You didn't have to look this way!" She began crying again.

"I know... That what upsets me the most. I'm impulsive... That's the one flaw Fleet can't handle. I don't know whether to use my heart or my head..." She came and hugged me tight. Her tears were falling down my back with her head on my right shoulder. I didn't know what to say. She was desperate. "Please brother... bring me back my special one... He's the only one who can restore me... I don't want to die inside..."

"I'll try my best," I assured, "but you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything! By the stars, anything!" she yelled.

"Promise me that you'll clean yourself up and eat something."

"Done!" She quickly said.

"And that you'll return to your Alpha duties within a few days."

"Done!"

"Good... Meet me tomorrow mourning outside Austin's den. There, I'll show you my plan."

"Austin? Isn't that Ann's ex-boyfriend?"

"*sigh* Yes it is."

Next Morning...

I came there early. The sun was just about to rise above the clouds. It was a beautiful morning. And it reflected Claudette greatly. I was utterly shocked to see her so clean again when she arrived an hour later. Her fur was almost golden. It shined against the rising sun. Her mane carried her signature curls on each side. Claudette was back. I knew this because she smelled great.

"So how're we gonna do this?" she asked, smiling. She noticed we were right outside his den.

"Austin's in there sleeping. Do you mind waking him up?"

"If this is the wolf that broke my best friend's heart, it'll be my pleasure." She walked into his den. I heard some rustling noises and soon Austin was literally thrown out of his den.

"Ahh! Is this a robbery?! I don't have any bones buried, I swear!" he shouted.

"At ease, Alpha."

"Stinky?" He quickly submitted to me. "Do you request my assistance?"

"Yes. Yes he does," said Claudette as she exited his den.

"You're going to help her find a date, let's just say."

"Huh? This isn't anything Alpha School told us to prepare for."

"It's unorthodox, I know. But trust me. It's for the good of the pack."

"Well, if you say so..."

"I don't understand Stinky. What is Austin gonna do?" asked my sis'.

"I plan to make Fleet jealous."

"Stinky?! Wow. You're so bad. I guess you're finally living up to your name."

"Shut up! I'm doin' this for you!" I was not amused in jokes right now.

"How exactly is this gonna work?" asked Austin.

"You and Claudette are gonna pretend you guys love each other in front of Fleet and we'll go from there. If he truly still has feelings for her, then it'll only be a matter of time before he intervenes the situation."

"Are you sure that's the best coarse of action?" Austin tipped his head to one side.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Austin, leave the brainstorming to us. We know what were doing," said Claudette.

"Ehh... whatever," he went.

"Are we going now?" she questioned. I looked at the position of the sun.

"Now is a good time. The Northerners should be done with their morning exercises by the time we get there."

"Okay. Come on, my... 'love.'"

"Don't say that to me right now Claudette," Austin said unenthusiastically.

Later, at the Northern Pack...

Fleet was there in almost the same place as when I met him yesterday except this time he was laying down with his head on top of a log. In front of him was the carcass from earlier which was now just bones. His jowl was covered in blood. We were in a couple of bushes not far from him. Next to me, Claudette was breathing heavily. It turned out she was drooling.

"You okay, sis'?"

"It's Fleet..."

"I know it is, but—wait! Where are you going?!" I whispered as she bursted through the bushes towards her ex-boyfriend. I slapped my forehead. "...Stupid..." Hopefully she won't blow our cover. No, she's not that stupid. I assume...

She went and walked right passed him enticingly. I winced when I saw Fleet notice her immediately. He brought his head up and looked at Claudette's butt as she walked away. I'm pretty confident he'd recognize her smell anywhere.

"Claudette?" I heard him say. She stopped in her tracks. I turned to Austin.

"Now's about the time to go in."

"Now?"

"Yes, now! Go!" I push him out. He stood up and walked right passed Fleet like my sister did. I saw Fleet's ears flicker at the sight of him. Austin met up where Claudette had stopped and they sat down, facing each other right there. Fleet looked like he frowned a bit. I could tell Claudette and Austin knew he was looking at them as they did their best to pretend like they weren't being watched at all.

Suddenly, another Alpha came to Fleet.

"Yo, what's happenin'?" he asked him. He too looked at the fake couple twenty yards away talking inaudibly perhaps on purpose. "You know them?"

"Only the she-wolf..." He quiet words echoed in my head.

"Girlfriend?"

"Ex..."

"Oh... I'm sorry, dude. I hope both of you are happy again soon."

"It seems she has already found another and is doing alright," Fleet replied. He stood up and ran away. I couldn't tell where from where I was in the bushes.

"Fleet? Where are you going?!" his friend called.

"Just leave me be Alan!" Fleet yelled in the distance. His friend shrugged his shoulders and walked away in the opposite direction. As soon as I got out of my hiding place, I met up with Claudette and Austin running towards me.

"What happened?" asked Claudette.

"Umm... I think our plan backfired..."

"What?!"

"I knew this would happen," said Austin, rolling his eyes.

"You know what, I'm about to bite your tail!" warned my sister.

"Go ahead. Ann already has."

"That's too bad. I'm a much bigger wolf!" This was going nowhere.

"Guys stop it this instant!" I yelled. "Fleet is—"

"AHHH!" We heard Fleet give out a loud yell. Something was wrong. Even Claudette knew it.

"Austin! You go get help! Claudette, come with me!" We ran after his scent, determined to found out what happened to him. Claudette, in particular, was bolting passed me. She seemed more worried than me, like she didn't want to repeat the whole thing with the bees.

We came to the end of his scent and at first we didn't see a single trace of him, but then all we had to do was look down.

"Fleet!" we both screamed. It looked like he had fallen into a huge fissure. His body looked like one of the rocks that were scattered throughout the big crack.

"I'm okay!" he replied. We were relieved. "Wait a minute... Stinky? Claudette? Oh, gosh..." He started breathing heavily.

"We're going to get you out, okay!" said sis'. "Don't panic! We're here to help you!"

"That's why I'm panicking!" He put his right front paw on his chest and starting taking deep breaths.

"What are we gonna do?" Claudette turned to me. I was lost, but then something peculiar came.

"AHHH!" I quickly pushed my sister down and she fell face first into the fissure, landing right on top of her ex. I heard a big thump and a lot of movement below. I guess Fleet wasn't expecting it either.

"Ah! Claudette get off of me!"

"It wasn't my fault! Stupid Stinky pushed me down!" I looked down. "Bro, what was that for?!" she yelled. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"It's for the good of the pack." I winked at her. She seemed to get it instantly.

"No... No, you wouldn't!"

"I've already have! You said you wanted him back. There you go. It's your turn."

"This is isn't the place to do it! Are you crazy?!"

"For a pack leader to push his own Alpha and sister down a crack in the Earth, I might as well be." She growled at me.

"What are you guys talking about?!" said Fleet, still stuck underneath Claudette. I was sure her bottom was sitting on his head.

"He pushed me down here," Claudette explained, "so we can make up..."

"MAKE UP?!" Fleet began attempting to push Claudette out with his head by climbing upwards."*grunt* No! You got to be kidding me?!"

"Give it up. It's no use. You're just gonna hurt yourself. This fissure's too steep."

"*pant* Oh, great... I'm gonna die down here. *pant* So this is where the renowned Fleet ends his days... under the buttocks of a mentally insane wolf..."

"Why don't you guys just make up?" I said. "I could easily pull you guys out if I wanted to."

"Are you saying you wanna keep us down here?" said Fleet.

"Of coarse not but if means keeping Claudette happy, so be it." I sat down.

"'Claudette happy?!' I'm sure she already is..."

"What?" said sis'.

"Don't act like I didn't notice! I saw you and some male wolf hittin' it off in front of me on purpose!"

"You dipstick! That was Stinky's idea! We were trying to make you jealous so you can recover your obvious feelings for me. I want to recover it because I feel the same way, and I don't want anyone to have to hide their feeling from me. I hold them most dear..."

"What? Umm... there are no feelings! I don't want to get back together. My mind was made on that day. You're just too dangerous to be around."

"Well, you know, I can't help it! *sniff* I love you so much! I couldn't just allow Ann to take our bond "  
away from us. I felt a twinge in my heart, that I was never going to see you again which would kill me if that was true. And instead I pushed you away in the process. This is all of my wrongdoing... I should never love again for all I do harm everyone and I don't want that to happen again..."

"Claudette..."

"No, no. Don't. I need to tell you something I've only told a few wolves, okay... I'm addicted to you..."

"Addicted?"

"Yes... I can't live with myself without my special one... Stinky can you explain my situation?"

"Geez. She was a complete mess until this morning. Her den smelled horrible and fur was unrecognizable. She didn't have her big curls. It was all disgusting. She got into a fight with Mom, and we had to come into her den every few days or so to try to cheer up. It was a new category of problems. She even tried to starve herself. It was terrible misery she was going through. The thought of you being upset had ripped the very existence of my sister out of our reality and I thought I was lose her."

"Is this true?" asked Fleet.

"All of it!" she sobbed. "And the fact that I'm covered in dirt reminds me of it which scares me because I know it would make my family sad if I reverted back to that dark time not too long ago. I can't control my impulsiveness. I'm upset about it because if you can't handle my fatal flaw how can anyone love me the way you do? I can't live like that. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for my resistance to change it but I can't. My greatest fear isn't to die horribly, but live a lonely life where a romantic future is not possible because of my personality. I'm sorry... *sniff* If you want nothing to do with me, go on ahead... I do nothing but hurt others..." Claudette's tears were dripping on Fleet below.

"Claudette... Don't apologize. I put you through this... It's my fault... I was too busy thinking about your faults that they seemed to outweigh the benefits of being around you but that's outright false. You are fun to be around. You are the moon that shines brightly in the dark sky to which we find worth howling about. Stinky's right... I admit it... Deep down I will always love you no matter the faults. If anything, your determination to keep me only shows the dedication of which you value me; it shows me that I have a purpose beyond what the pack needs me for and for that I extremely appreciate the compassion that you are so willing to give me. I'm sorry that I broke your heart and I promise by the stars I will never do again because it not only harms you for no reason whatsoever but breaks the bond that keeps your family together. So what if what you do hurts! It's just a sign... that I need to be stronger to bear those circumstances and as an Alpha it is discouraged to not give up on something because it is merely harder than anything I'm used to and for that I also say sorry to because that would mean I violate the very selfless oath I verbatim repeated at my Alpha graduation. I'm sorry Claudette for refusing to utter your name in front of your brother out of my selfish preferences. I'm sorry for using your father against you for my selfish needs to run away from your flaws even though you clearly apologized, rescued me, and came to me with flowers in your mouth at the pack healers den after I was viciously attacked by honeybees. I'm sorry that I failed you in every sense of the word and I hope to somehow make it up to you because you are more than enough worthy for it. You are beautiful, kind, extremely caring, destined for incomprehensible greatness, and something this world seldom has, a diamond born on the surface. Insane or not, I love you. And if you have flaws, what's wrong with that? You are most unspeakably perfect imperfection that anyone could ever set their eyes upon, and it's a shame we only live once to see you... Do you forgive me? I want to be with you."

"Fleet... I... I uhh... don't know what to say... that was the most thoughtful thing anyone's ever said to me. You can't see me but I'm blushing beyond compare."

"*sigh* I've been holding that in for awhile. I'm glad it's out. *sniff*"

"I forgive you! I frickin' forgive you! I love you so much!"

"Whew... Glad it's all over," I whispered.

"Stinky! Pull us up now!" yelled Claudette. "I want to kiss my mate! He's proven that title."

"Hold on!" I leaned over and reached a paw out for Claudette. "Okay Fleet. You're gonna have to grab Claudette's hind legs or tail. I'm gonna pull you out too!"

"Uh, I think you misjudge our—"

"One! Two! Three! *grunt* Ahh!" Claudette ended up pulling me down. I plummeted all the way to the bottom right next to Fleet who finished his sentence.

"I think you misjudge our weight."

"Yeah... I guess I underestimated a bit... Oh, I got a headache now," I chuckled.

"How's the view down there?" asked Claudette above.

"Well, for a crevice, it's pretty dark and full of cobwebs and... really warm!" I was fanning myself with my paws.

"My view is amazingly stunning..." Fleet looked up to see Claudette's behind.

"Aww... Here." She kissed one of her paws, then brought it down where she tapped Fleet's cheek. He smiled while shedding a tear.

"What now?" he asked.

"We need help. Stinky, didn't you send Austin for that?"

"Who's Austin? Oh, right! Silly me. You know, that is a very good question. Why hasn't he brought help yet?" I tried to get comfortable in my tight position. I only had about two square feet of space.

"He wouldn't leave us, would he?" asked Fleet

"I wouldn't be too surprised if he did. He didn't like us very much."

"I hope he didn't leave us," said sis'. "He's Ann's equivalent of Kyle."

"Hello? Who said that?" said a familiar voice.

"Dad?" said Fleet

"Boy, where are you?"

"Um... here Nars!" Claudette raised a paw through the opening of the fissure. I saw Nars come to us. He looked shocked beyond words.

"Well, it looks like you three got yourselves into some issues. Here, grab my paw Claudette." She raised her paw again and Nars pulled her out without a sweat. Nars was a very strong wolf.

"Ahh! My eyes!" said Fleet. He squinted his eyes. "It's so bright outside."

"Okay Claudette. Do you think you can hold on to my hind legs while I get your brother out?"

"I'll try my best Nars."

"Good enough for me." He reached down for me and slowly pulled me out. I quickly joined Claudette while he went and brought his son up.

"Thanks Dad." Fleet immediately went to Claudette and they started smooching right away.

"Whoa. When did this happen?" Nars questioned.

"Long story," I said to him.

"I thought you two broke up?"

"No... We never did," he son replied. "We are together until the end and nothing is going to stop us. Forevermore!"

"You know what this means," I reminded. "You have tell this to Mom and Dad, Claudette."

"We will. I'm not waiting until you find love however long that will be. Forevermore!"

Later, at Humphrey and Kate's den...

I returned to their den, this time actually going in. Mom and Dad bowed their heads and put their tails in between their hind legs.

"What a pleasant surprise," said Dad.

"What brings you to our happy home, sir?" asked Mom

"Well, it appears Claudette and Fleet have intertwined themselves." They came in. They were smiling and nuzzling in front of Mom and Dad. Dad frowned while Mom sighed. She knew something like this would happen.

"I thought I told you you couldn't date right now?" said Dad.

"Sorry Dad, but they're not dating. They're getting married." The news astounded both of them.

"On whose authority?!" asked Dad, standing up from his pelt. Claudette gestured to me.

"Mine, sir." He slowly laid back down. I guess he realized there was nothing he could do now. Although I see the good in Dad's intentions, Claudette is an adult now and there is nothing he can do to change that.

"Okay," he said quietly. "Although I disagree with you, I respect your decision..."

 **That night...**

I walked inside Runt's den. He had howled me over to tell me something, something big. I knew it was probably stupid, but I was open to anything he's got. In the distance I could hear my sis' and Fleet howling together on Moonlight Howl Rock like they used to. It sent a good feeling through me because I knew if it weren't for me, Claudette would still be stuck in that smelly den, looking like crap and feeling sorry for the whole world, especially herself. Tonight, I felt like a good pack leader.

"Bro, glad you could make it!" he exclaimed.

"What's the big news?" I asked. Runt looked like he was ready to explode with excitement. Magril did too.

"Okay... Me and Magril are gonna live together!"

"Oh, okay. That's nice." I tried to stay optimistic.

"That's not the only thing. Magril, do you mind?" She came up to me. At first I though she was gonna show me something, but I got something entirely different...

"Hello, mister." I nearly choked on my own saliva. It was the first time I've heard her say anything out of her mouth. I had to admit, Runt. You did good.

"Wow! That's incredible!" Magril blushed in response.

"I knew you'd like it! I promised Claudette I would get her to speak again now that she's not under the influence her father." said Runt. "She also has an amazing voice!"

"Really? Do you mind if hear it?"

"Uhh... I don't know. It's been awhile. I'm a little rusty."

"You'll do fine, Magril. Just howl an easy song like Dancing Right."

"Okay. I'll try."

 **(Howling Starts)**

 **We're dancing right**  
 **Yeah**  
 **We'll keep it in and lose it all**  
 **Like, oh, yeah**  
 **Feeling all the motion**  
 **And emotion**  
 **My devotion**  
 **Never broken**  
 **All you're showin'**  
 **Is outspoken**  
 **Yeah**  
 **Oh, yeah, we're dancing right**

 **How much will you show**  
 **My heart falls, you know**  
 **I see you alone**  
 **Feeling right at home**

 **We can dance right here**  
 **In this atmosphere**  
 **Ditching all our fears**  
 **I know you're sincere**

 **Oh, we're dancing right!**  
 **Yeah!**  
 **We'll keep it in and lose it all like**  
 **Oh, yeah!**  
 **Feeling all the motion**  
 **And emotion**  
 **My devotion**  
 **Never broken**  
 **All you're showin'**  
 **Is outspoken**  
 **Yeah... Oh, yeah...**  
 **We're dancin' right!**

 **Oh, nothing we're lackin'**  
 **Our way of relaxin"**

 **Oh, Participation**  
 **Gravitation**  
 **Keepin' it real; this our own revelation**

 **Oh, how much will you show**  
 **My heart falls, you know**  
 **I see you alone**  
 **Feeling right at home**

 **We can dance right here**  
 **In this atmosphere**  
 **Ditching all our fears**  
 **I know you're sincere**

 **We're dancing right...**  
 **Gotta a live. Right!**  
 **Gotta shake it off! Right!**  
 **We're dancing right**  
 **We're dancing right**  
 **Oh, you so special baby. Right!**  
 **You can never dance wrong baby Right!**  
 **let me take to the top**  
 **Cause you all I got**  
 **and your love is non-stop**  
 **Let's dance on**  
 **Your heart has a rhythm that I**  
 **dance on!**  
 **Come on, let's get 'em on**  
 **and laugh till dawn**  
 **And howl this song**  
 **As I admire the face I can't get wrong**

 **Oh, how much will you show**  
 **My heart falls, you know**  
 **I see you alone**  
 **Feeling right at home**

 **We can dance right here**  
 **In this atmosphere**  
 **Ditching all our fears**  
 **I know you're sincere**

 **I can feel it now**  
 **Bringing out your style**  
 **Like never befohh**  
 **Cause we on a roll**

 **Oh, yeah-heah...**  
 **Keep in it and lose it all like**  
 **oh, yeah**  
 **Feeling all the motion**  
 **and emotion**  
 **My devotion**  
 **Never broken**  
 **All you're showin'**  
 **is outspoken**  
 **Yeah, oho, yeah**  
 **We're dancin' right**

 **(Howling Stops)**

We were howling and dancing and having a great time. Today was a good day. I helped Claudette. It made me feel great to be pack leader. To think it was only yesterday when I though this job was unappealing. Now I understand it. I am a true pack leader. Who knows what the future holds now. Honestly, I can't wait to see it which is something I don't say too often.

After a few hours I walked outside, ready to head home, when I bumped into an unknown she-wolf.

"Oh, sorry about. You okay?"

"It's cool... My name's Miranda."

"Oh, my name's—"

"I already know who you are. You're the pack leader."

"Oh, right. Silly me." I slapped myself to which she giggled afterwards. I think I'm starting to form a crush. But that isn't a problem. Claudette had one once. Now look at her. She has a mate...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Hello, guys. :) Happy New Year's! And for that, I finally finished this story. Songs: "Searching For Your Love" and "Dancing Right" were written by DogDrawler himself and are available on his YouTube page. If you don't mind, can you please answer my poll, "Does 'Claudette's Ex-boyfriend' need a sequel" available on my profile page. I would really appreciate it. Thank you so much!**


	2. Requests

**Hi there guys. I thought since people had asked me to put in things for Claudette's Ex-boyfriend (to which I fulfilled) that I would ask you guys here what you want to see in the upcoming "Claudette's Mate." Send your requests here and I'll see what I can do. Thank you and have fun with it. :) I want to hear all your ideas.**


	3. Sequel Announcements

**Attention fellas!**

 **I just want to announce that the last two sequels to Claudette's Crush are in the works! I know it's been a long time since I've messed with this series, but I've been on a binge lately to finish all of my A &O works. I've already drafted a script for the next two installments. The next two chapters will be vastly different than the goofiness and cringiness that's assosiated with the Claudette series, but I promise I will try to recapture the spirit and tone you've all come to love as best as I can. Your support is why I'll always continue to write great content for you guys!**

 **Thank you so much and stay tuned!**

 **The next two stories will be a two part-er and will have a conclusion of epic proportions. I always try to top or better myself with every piece of writing.**


End file.
